The object of the present invention is a variety of rose-plant of the Hybrid Tea Class which is distinguished from already known varieties in this class and in this color range by the following features:
very nice erect habit, well organized and balanced plants
double flower of original Currant Red color that doesn't fade
plant that tolerates heat conditions very well
very even color of the petals; without the white veins commonly found in most other red varieties
Because of the above-mentioned characteristics, the present invention responds to the needs of the horticultural industry for all uses and, most particularly for park and garden decoration.
The variety, object of the present invention owes its origin to an artificial pollination made between two parents whose genetic background indicated that offspring of the union would exhibit the desired characteristics.
The rose-plant chosen as female parent (seed-parent) was the product of the pollination of the variety Mister Lincoln by The variety: Meiluminac.
The one chosen as a male parent (pollen) was the variety: Karl Herbst
The operation of artificial pollination thus made is expressed by the following: EQU (Mister Lincoln.times.Meiluminac).times.Karl Herbst
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained, physically and biologically distinct one from the other.
After eliminating all the deficient or abnormal subjects or those whose characteristics deviated from those which were the object of the research, propagation of the remaining plants was undertaken.
From that point the selective study of the remaining varieties was undertaken. In the course of this study all the varieties were systematically eliminated, except one, the one closest to the desired goal.
This rose-plant produced double flowers of original Currant Red color which did not fade. The plant was also tolerant to heat. The flowers showed a very nice shape, perfect for exhibition, and the petals showed a very even color.
Technical tests (propagation by budding, grafting and cuttage) were then undertaken with the aim of verifying the behavior and the productiveness of the created variety. The results were conclusive and stressed the importance of this variety with a view to its industrial exploitation for all uses and most particularly for park and garden decoration.
The characteristics and properties of the new variety obtained as shown above, are stable and are transmissible by all forms of asexual propagation. The new variety is called:
The Meirypoux variety.